toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Clan (Operation DAWN)
We are a toontown clan, and we are warriors!. Some of our activities are shitting, sex parties, rape missions, trolling, and sex tasking. We have several different rape teqhnikz to. Also, We have a sex party currently, heres the link! How to join: Option 1: Make a new toon. It has to be the color light blue, however cream feet are optional. It can be any animal except pig, horse, bear, or monkey. It can be any size or shape. It can wear any clothing, but white is encouraged. It has to have sky in the name (examples: Skylight, Skyblossom, Thundering Sky). Thats Option 1! Option 2: Black cats are allowed. To make a black cat you have to make a new toon on October 31st. It has to be a cat. Any color is fine at first. It still must have sky in the name. Then do the toontorial. When Flippy asks you to say something, say Toontastic! In speedchat. Then a puff of smoke should appear and your toon will become a black cat. Leaders: Leader: Lunae Second In Command: Azure A third leader, co-leaders, and apprentices still need to be picked. To qualify for those positions you must be active, responsible, kind, and have good qualitites like that. if you don't do very well in those positions you may be demoted. You will start out as a new member and after one week you will become a regular member. Departments: There are also departments in Sky Clan. Right now they are empty, but eventually once we find Skies with good qualities they might be elected leader of one of the departments. Once leader they and the leaders will elect members for the department. The departments are Research and Development (RAD), Battle and Training (BAT), Art and Powers (ART), Healing and Medicine (HAM), and Games and Enjoyment (GAME). Powers and Jobs: Each Sky has a power. New members get one power, regular members get two powers, normal department members get three powers, Co-leaders get four powers, Department leaders, leaders, and apprentices get all powers. The current powers for anyone are sky, water, plants, earth, fire, ice, snow, air, shadow, mist, light, electricity, solar, and lunar. The current jobs for anyone are teacher, ninja, nurse (takes care of young skies), warrior, actor, adventurer, athlete, singer, and engineer. Apprentices, Co-Bosses, and Leaders are also jobs but they must be chosen by me. Department leaders are chosen by me and Department members are chosen by Department leaders and me. Activities: Most days we have activities. Usually Azure or I (Lunae) will both try to attend. If we're not able to come still do the event and the highest ranked person attending will lead that activity. Sometimes we will advertise in Toon Valley before activities. Joining: Once you make your toon either contact me (Lunae) or Azure, or attend the next activity. In order to become a regular member you must attend every event for a week, if you are busy and unable to come it will count towards rehular member, but if not then it won't. Locations: Castellum Caeli/Hurricane Heights/TTC Regnum In Nubibus/Harmony Castle/MML Patet Ora/ Crystal Coast/ DDOCK Celestial Valley/ DDL Snowflake Mountain/The Brrrgh Breezy Meadow/Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres Nebula Forest/BBHQ Galaxy Station/CBHQ Dark Mansion/ LBHQ Eclipse Towers/SBHQ Thanks for reading! Lunae